


Three's a Crowd

by MyNameIsKiraImScrewed



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, Haruhi is bi, M/M, Mori and Hunny are together but they're VERY distant cousins so it's okay, Multi, No Incest, Tamaki is an idiot, genderfluid Haruhi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsKiraImScrewed/pseuds/MyNameIsKiraImScrewed
Summary: Haruhi is conflicted.  She loves Hikaru, but she loves Kaoru too?  What should she do?





	1. Haruhi

Haruhi is exhausted. It’s been another long day of parading around as a boy at the host club and honestly she wasn’t having it. Most days she enjoys being able to walk around as a man, but that’s on days where she felt like one. And, to be fair, most days she feels like a man- wishes she was one even- but not today. Today she just wants to stomp around in one of those short little skirts Tamaki is always buying for her, and let Hikaru and Kaoru’s mother dress her up. But Haruhi knows she can’t always get what she wants.   
Tamaki seems to sense her inner turmoil and bounds over Haruhi like an over-indulgent puppy- wrapping himself around her.  
“How’s daddy’s little princess doing today?!” he booms excitedly in her ear.  
“Worse now that you’re here Senpai,” Haruhi intones, pretending to be annoyed and shoving the tall blonde off. Tamaki slaps a hand to his chest, offended.  
“Mommy! Daughter’s being rude again!” he says dramatically, causing a light smile to brighten Kyoya’s normally dower face.  
“Don’t look at me darling. You’re the one who smothers her so incessantly,” Kyoya teases, trying to get a rise out of his dramatic and sensitive boyfriend. Tamaki whines and throws himself at Kyoya- who promptly begins to run his long fingers through unruly boyfriend’s hair calmly, ignoring the whining and complaints coming from the other boy. Hunny laughs at the two from where he snuggles into Mori, his adorable smile lighting up the room as Mori feeds him candy.  
“Takashi! I love you!” he coos, snuggling into his boyfriend. Haruhi had always found the relationship between them odd- especially after finding out that Hunny and Mori were distant cousins- but seeing the boys together seems natural now, like bright flower petals falling into a pond and creating ripples in the smooth, silent water. Mori calms Hunny and Hunny brings out the energy in Mori. They balance each other almost as well as Tamaki and Kyoya- who Haruhi views as light and dark, sun and moon. One cannot exist without the other, and just as a little shade can calm the fierce heat of a summer’s day and a flashlight can warm and bring out the soft beauty of a dark night, Kyoya and Tamaki fit.   
Since getting together a year ago, Tamaki and Kyoya have both mellowed. Kyoya is no longer the brusque, cruel teen that was prepared to assault Haruhi to teach her a lesson, but a calm, kind young man who no longer feared showing emotions to his friends. Tamaki too had changed, mellowing out some and letting others see his not-so-happy side and most of the time forgoing his mask of a stupid, happy-go-lucky child.  
As far as Haruhi knew, Hunny and Mori had always been together. As Tamaki told the story, one day the two just woke up and their relationship had changed. The two may get older, but their love for eachother never fades or lessens- just strengthens them. Without Mori by his side, Hunny regresses, turning back into the cold no-nonsense teen of his martial arts training days of his early highschool years, and without Hunny, Mori distances himself from everyone and falls back into self punishment like he forced on himself when Hunny got a cavity. Hunny could urge Mori to speak with a single soft “Takashi,” and Mori could silence Hunny with a single firm “Mitskuni.” They’re codependent in the best way- a way that makes Haruhi long for a relationship.  
Haruhi can’t help but think of the Hitachiin twins whenever she feels lonely. With them she feels whole, as though something missing has been given to her. But she also knows that they’re too wrapped up in eachother- and whatever their strange semi-platonic relationship entails- to ever notice her. But still she hopes.  
She sits silently and remembers three months ago, when she came out to the host club. She had been so scared- had almost cried when she had uttered the words “I’m genderfluid” to the others. She remembers the shock she felt at the other’s reactions.  
Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny had the calmest reaction. Kyoya simply handed Hunny and Mori 100,000 yen- enough to pay for Haruhi’s whole apartment- and cursed. Hunny had giggled and explained that Hunny and Mori had bet that she was, while Kyoya bet that she wasn’t or was trans. She had been shocked at their open-mindedness and hugged all three tightly.  
Tamaki’s reaction had stunned her, as he burst out in apologies for all the times he misgendered her and demanded to know what her pronouns were that day. He had insisted she come out to the school immediately so that revisions could be made and she could “live her truth.” It had taken both Haruhi and Kyoya to calm him down and explain why that might not be the best idea.  
Hikaru and Kaoru had simply grinned and told her that they had always wanted to work on an androgynous clothes line. That had made Haruhi happy, for while she often felt like either a man or a woman, she felt like neither sometimes too. She had hugged them and pretended to not notice them both blush.  
Afterwards they had all made efforts in their own ways. Hunny and Mori went out of their way to treat her extra femininely or extra masculinely on days that required it, and were extra careful of her pronouns on days that she felt no gender at all. Kyoya bought her a special made expensive bracelet that had three beads she could switch out for how she felt day to day- pink for female, blue for male, and purple for neither. Tamaki quit trying to force her into girls’ clothes (except on days she was female), and the twins followed through on their promise of an androgynous clothes line as well as giving her some male clothes to wear.  
All in all, she thought she has the best friends in the universe.


	2. Hunny

Hunny is concerned. Ever since his date with Haruhi in Karuizawa, Hikaru had been distant from the other hosts and even his own brother. Hunny knows that Hikaru has feelings for Haruhi- that much is obvious- but he doesn’t understand why it’s causing Hikaru to distance himself from his twin. Also obvious to Hunny is that Kaoru is attempting to distance himself from Hikaru as well- trying to give his brother space- but it’s hurting both to be away from each other for so long.   
“Takashi? Should we talk to Hika-chan and Kao-chan?” Hunny asks his boyfriend softly, his sweet voice giving away his worries. Mori hums in assent, no words needed. Hunny nods.  
“I’ll talk to Kao-chan. You talk to Hika-chan, okay?” Hunny coos, kissing his Mori on the cheek. Mori blushes slightly but nods, hugging Hunny softly before walking over to Hikaru. Hunny smiles at Mori’s retreating back before he walks to Kaoru.  
“Kao-chan?” Hunny says, surprising the younger boy who jumps. “Sorry Kao-chan! I didn’t mean to scare you!”  
“It’s okay Hunny-senpai. What’s up?” Kaoru says, voice shaking slightly in his attempt to seem cool and collected.  
“Why is Hika-chan avoiding you? Did you fight again?” Hunny asks, concern bleeding into his childish voice.  
“He’s not- I- We did fight. I admitted that I liked Haruhi too, and he- he didn’t know how to react. He got angry. We’ve never fought before, not for real.” Kaoru admits awkwardly. Hunny nods thoughtfully.  
“You should let Haru-chan choose Kao-chan. It’s not up to you two. You shouldn’t be fighting.”  
“I know Hunny-senpai, it’s not that easy though. Hikaru are so used to sharing everything and- he thought he found one thing he wouldn’t have to share.”  
“Again Kaoru, it’s not up to you two. Haru-chan will choose and you’ll have to deal with that. Or share if that’s what she wants.” Hunny suggests softly.  
“Share a person? What do you mean?” Kaoru says, shocked.  
“Research it Kao-chan! I think you’ll like what you find.” Hunny says with a smile. “Now cheer up! I’ll share my cake with you!”  
Kaoru smiles at Hunny and takes his outstretched hand, allowing himself to be led to the table of cakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter done! My chapters are generally very short lol. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Kaoru

Kaoru was confused. Ever since Hunny made the comment about sharing Haruhi he hasn’t been able to get it off his mind. Could he and Hikaru share them? Would they consent to being in a relationship with both of them? He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think- falling into a panic attack in his confusion.  
“Kao, where’s mom? I wanna call her but I don’t know what timezone- Kao?” Hikaru said, freezing as he saw his brother on the floor, clutching his hair in a panic. “Oh Kao, no, not again.” Kaoru looked up weakly, gasping for air- shaking in a ball. Hikaru quickly rushed to his brother, wrapping his arms around him and muttering comforting things.  
“You’re okay, I love you, there’s nothing wrong. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you when you need me, I’m so sorry.” Kaoru felt his breathing even out, relaxing into his brother’s comforting hold.  
“It’s alright Hika, it’s alright. I haven’t been here either. I think we need to talk,” Kaoru said weakly, holding his brother’s arms so they stay wrapped around his chest.  
“You’re right Kaoru, as usual. We need to talk about this Haruhi thing. We both like her- my bad, them, but we can’t let that tear us apart,” Hikaru responded.  
“Hunny-senpai suggested something interesting. He said that some people- that there’s this thing- that maybe we could share them. We could both be with them at the same time.”   
“At the same time? Isn’t that… Wrong?” Hikaru said, sounding slightly disgusted.  
“I looked it up, it’s called Polyamory. There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just three or more consenting people in a relationship,” Kaoru responded calmly, used to his brother’s disdain for most things.  
“But- we’re brothers,” Hikaru said, still confused.  
“WE wouldn’t be together.”  
“But you said-”  
“No, we wouldn’t. It would be you with Haruhi, and me with Haruhi, and neither of us with each other.” Kaoru explained, still wrapped in Hikaru’s arms. Kaoru could feel Hikaru considering the option.  
“I like that idea. After all, we’ve always shared everything. But we should start slow, court them separately and then bring it up.”  
“Then it’s settled. We’re going out with Haruhi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Haruhi's not around they refer to them by they/them pronouns so they won't accidentally misgender them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic! Hope you like it!


End file.
